Baby Stories
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: Of BTTF characters
1. Marty

**Author's Note: "There's no such thing as an ugly baby" is such an absurd saying. Babies are ugly. They look like freaky creatures when they're born and they're all fat and dooly when they're in their first months. I, personally, don't like babies but I _do _like baby stories. Baby stories are often hilarious or cute. These fics are also cute and/or hilarious. Each chapter is a different baby story of chosen BTTF characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Back to the Future Trilogy or a baby.**

MARTY

"Marty Seamus McFly hold still!" Lorraine McFly said as she tried to clean the two-year-old boy. Marty kept wiggling free of her grasp and physically protesting to be cleaned. She tried to wipe the chocolate sauce off his face. You see, little Marty had gotten into trouble earlier…

_Two hours earlier:_

Little Marty quietly played with his baby building blocks while his older siblings bickered.

"Dave I want to watch Road Runner!" four-year-old Linda complained. She tried to grab the remote from her older brother, but missed.

"No _Scooby Doo_ is on!" seven-year-old Dave said and flipped through the channels. "I'm older than you so I get to choose."

"That's no fair!" Linda cried.

Marty listened to his siblings argue and wrestle over the remote. This wasn't really interesting for him since it happened practically every Saturday morning. He stopped looking at them and stood up. He walked, as best a two-year-old could, out of the living room.

The McFly house was still a big exploration for Marty. He had been walking for awhile and liked to go around observing the house. His family was often too busy bickering with each other that Marty had too entertain himself. As such, the little boy wandered into the kitchen for something to do.

The countertops were taller than he was and everything seemed so big. Marty had to strain his neck to see everything. Marty toddled across the kitchen floor and opened the small floor-level cupboard with his little hand.

He pulled out a huge jar of peanut butter. Lorraine always bought peanut butter in jumbo sizes since Dave and Linda loved it for lunch. Marty unscrewed the top and stuck his hand into the jar. The gooey brown substance felt great in his hands.

Pulling more of it out of the jar, Marty made a big pile of peanut butter goop on the floor of the kitchen. He patted it down and tried to mold it into some sort of shape.

"Goopy," Marty said and giggled. He looked in the cupboard again but couldn't find anything else to play with. Moving to the refrigerator, the two-year-old tried to pull it over.

After a minute of pulling, the fridge door finally opened. Marty tumbled backwards but got up to see what was inside.

There was a lot of food he recognized in there: a package of strawberries, yogurt, and jars of baby food, a jug of milk, and much more. Marty stepped up on the inside part of the fridge and reached for the jug of milk. He recognized the yummy white stuff and eagerly grabbed it. Unfortunately, it was heavier than Marty had thought and he struggled under the weight.

The milk jug slipped from Marty's little hands and dropped on the floor. The red cap popped off the jug and the white moo juice poured out everywhere. Marty watched it spill and watched it mix with the peanut butter.

He grabbed a black bottle of Hershey syrup and pulled the small cap off. Marty wasn't sure what was inside and it up and upside down. The dark brown liquid dumped on his head and on his farmer jeans.

"Cocoa," Marty said when he licked some of the brown liquid. It tasted delicious. He poured it on the milk and peanut butter mess, pretending to make a giant desert. His hands spread and smeared the chocolate syrup, peanut butter, and milk together on the floor. It got all over his clothes and skin.

He could still hear Dave and Linda yelling at each other even though his ears were covered in peanut butter.

0 0 0

So now Lorraine was trying to clean up Marty while George was cleaning up the kitchen. Dave and Linda had had no idea what their baby brother had been doing in the kitchen. They thought it was hilarious though, and called Marty the "Dessert Disaster."

"Oh Marty what am I going to do with you," Lorraine sighed.

"Sorry mama," Marty said.

END

**Second Author's Note: Well this was the first story. Every chapter of this document will be another characters' baby stories. Check back often.**


	2. Doc

-1**Author's Note: Since I'm taking the day off today I decided to post this chapter before nightime. I love writing fics about Doc's childhood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Doctor Emmett L. Brown. If I did I would challenge him to a game of Rubik's Revolution. **

DOC

The wooden crib creaked as three-year-old Emmett climbed out of it. He carefully pulled himself over the bars and dropped onto the ground, landing on his butt. Naps were dreaded to Emmett. The toddler _hated _being put in the cursed crib by his parents and away from the interesting world. Emmett wanted to explore the world around him so he often ditched naptime.

The door to the nursery was open and Emmett left the room. He never walked, he _ran. _Little Emmett was a speeding bullet and his mother often had to chase after him in public. He was just so full of energy. Emmett went down the hallway but stopped near the stairs.

Downstairs there was a small brunch going on hosted by Emmett's parents. Emmett peeked through the railing of the stairs and saw the usual fancy-clothed women and men chatting and laughing. His parents were good friends of other wealthy couples of California. Emmett didn't know anybody there. He was often taken upstairs during parties so he would not fuss in front of the other people.

Mrs. Brown walked to the stairway while chatting politely with another woman. Emmett watched his mother and reached out a small hand through the railing.

"Mama," Emmett said quietly, trying to reach for his mother. He pulled back, however, because he knew if he was seen he would be put back in the crib. He had learned that from personal experience.

Emmett wandered further along the upstairs hallway until he came to his father's den. His father had shevles of medical books and various medical science journals in there. Three-year-old Emmett looked around and saw a peculiar device on a table.

It was a classic phonograph, although Emmett had no idea what it was. Curious, he climbed up on the table and stared at the thing.

What did it do?

Emmett ran a hand over the record in place there and felt the smoothness of it. The giant mouth of the phonograph intrigued him. He stood up on the table and looked into the mysterious thing, only to get his head stuck.

"Help!" Emmett yelled but the word was muffled by the machine. He tugged and tugged, becoming more frantic with each second. He moved around on the table with his head in the phonograph's mouth and tried pushing it.

His head popped out of the phonograph, slightly pink from the struggle. The phonograph flew from Emmett's push and fell to the floor with a crash.

"Uh oh," Emmett said as he leaned over and saw the broken music device.

0 0 0

Later that evening, Emmett was being put to bed by his nanny when a sudden shout got his attention.

"Sarah, what happened to the phonograph?" Mr. Brown questioned.

END


	3. George

-1**Author's Note: George McFly is one of my favorite characters from the trilogy. I'm probably going to write more fics about him in the future. Anyway I figured George would a timid/shy as a small child. This one isn't funny but I think it's interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own George Douglas McFly. **

George

The Hill Valley Public Library was a massive place to the tiny person of George McFly. He held his father's hand as they walked through the giant doors and into the building. It was wonderment! The ceiling went as high as the sky and big people were sitting contentedly at several tables and chairs, reading classic novels. Shelves upon shelves of books were everywhere at the turn of the head. Little George observed everything, amazed yet somewhat nervous with the new place.

"Hello may I help you?" a female librarian asked and George hid behind his father. He didn't like strangers no matter how polite they were.

"Yes I just wanted to check out the reserved file on the town architecture?" George's father, Arthur McFly, said. He reached back and pulled George in front of him. "This is my son George, he's a little standoffish."

"Hello George," the librarian said sweetly.

"Hello," George said.

His father turned back to chatting with the librarian about the permits. George quickly lost interest with the adult conversation, like all four-year-olds do. He glanced over to some shelves of books and quietly snuck over to them. His father didn't even notice.

George noticed that the bookcases were three times the size of him. They towered over him like silent giants as George walked through an aisle. He sat himself down on the hard wood floor and touched a binding of a book and pulled it out.

It dropped to the floor and George opened it, curious as to what was inside. He knew how to work a book, as his father read to him every night. George turned a page and saw that the book not only had words in it but also illustrations.

Brilliant drawings of space detailed each page of the book. George turned the pages and saw creative images of the things beyond Earth that the illustrator and author had decided to articulate about. He saw the patterns of closely knit stars, the roundness of the night sky moon, the holes in space that led to unknown places, and the drawings of possible other planets with possible other life on them.

George turned the book over, focusing on the title.

THE MYSTERIOUS OUTER SPACE BY MERTON STEVENSON AND RONALD PIGEON

This 'outer space' thing was so fascinating! Perhaps he could make a book like this one some day. A book about a boy traveling to that space and meeting a-

"George? George?"

George looked up from the book and saw his father at the head of the aisle. Arthur McFly was calling for his son, wondering where the four-year-old had gone. George abandoned the book so he would not frustrate his father.

"There you are," George's father said and took the boy's hand again. "Where did you run off to?"

"Space," George answered.

END

**Second Author's Note: I'll post the next story tomorrow so keep on checking back.**


	4. Lorraine

**Author's Note: Since I did George, I have to do Lorraine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorraine Baines McFly but did you know her original name was Eileen?**

Lorraine

"Stella where are the cherries?" Lorraine heard her daddy yell.

"They're already on the picnic table!" Lorraine's mommy yelled. "Go start cooking the steaks!"

Lorraine's father grumbled something and put Lorraine down on the back stoop of their house. The four-year-old straightened her dress and looked up at the social gathering that was in backyard today.

There had been all this fuss in the morning about some big barbeque her mother and father were hosting. When Lorraine had asked her father about the "barQ" he had told her it was for the Fourth of July. Apparently there was a holiday about America becoming America that Lorraine was unaware of. She still didn't understand why grown-ups would make such a fuss about a piece of paper being drawed on.

Little Lorraine jumped off the stoop. There were _alot_ of grown-ups around, all talking about the weather or the war. Typical grown-up talk.

She spotted that four-year-old neighbor kid, Tom, sitting at the picnic table. He was eating a watermellon slice and the little black seeds were all over his cheeks.

The bench was big and she had to climb up on it to seat herself. She didn't mind though becuase she liked doing things herself. Tom didn't really notice her climb up since he was absorbed in his watermelon chewing.

"Hi Tommy," Lorraine said and giggled into her hands. Tom looked at her and wiped off his mouth with his sleeve.

"Hi Lorraine," Tom said but just returned to eating his food.

Lorraine blushed from Tom saying his name and giggled again. She stood up on the bench, leaned in, and kissed Tom right on his sticky cheek. He yelped and fell off the bench.

"Yuck! A girl kissed me! A girl kissed me!" Tom yelled, drawing attention from all the adults. "I've got her girly germs! Someone call a doctor!"

Lorraine just stood there, watching Tom have a fit right on the ground.

"You're cute," Lorraine giggled.

END


	5. Biff

**Author's Note: And now Biff. Let me just write that the idea for this baby story came from bttf4444 suggestion in a PM. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Biff Tannan (author breathes a sigh of relief)**

Biff

"Ow quit it!" the boy hollered, his head pulled back from the hair pulling.

"Then give me your cookie!" five-year-old Biff said. Without waiting for the child to answer, Biff grabbed the cookie and shoved it in his own mouth. He pushed the boy to the ground and brushed his hands off.

"That was _my _cookie!" the boy wailed. He started rolling on the floor, crying for the loss of his sweet snack. Biff watched the boy make a emotional scene with a smirk. He loved it when the other kids got like that. He could _make _them get like that.

"Biff Tannan!" a familiar voice shouted.

Biff turned around and saw the teacher staring down at him. She had that usual expression of not being too pleased with him.

"He hurt my hair!" the boy yelled and hugged the teacher's legs.

"Quite whinning Oliver!" Biff snapped.

The teacher grabbed him by the hand harshly and pulled him out of the classroom. The other students paused playing with their toys to watch the bully be apprehended. Biff sneered at them as he was taken to the all-too-familiar phone booth.

"Yes this is Miss Kylee," the teacher said into the phone and Biff rolled his eyes. She was calling _her_ again. Big surprise. "Your grandson's kindergarten teacher. Yes ma'm Biff has been misbehaving and abusing the other children. No they don't deserve it! Listen I am handing him over to the principal and he'll decide what to do. Goodbye."

Miss Kylee led Biff to another familiar place Biff knew all too well. He opened the door himself to the principal's office. It was a waste of a walk to come here everyday and for what? It wasn't his fault the other kids were easy to push around!

"Buttheads," Biff muttered as he entered the office.

END


	6. Jennifer

**Author's Note: It's Jen's turn! Sorry I'm publishing it so late. I've kind of been procrastinating all day. I didn't do any schoolwork and I just sat in my room re-watching **_**Juno**_** and skimming the script of **_**The Breakfast Club**_**. I rented the movie from Netflex. If I like it I might do a BTTF fic with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character Jennifer Parker. I liked her hairstyle though in Part I.**

Jennifer

Her parents had taken her to the playground since today was actually sunny. This week it had rained and rained and rained all day and every day. Jennifer had sat by the window, singing "Rain, rain go away come again some other day" which actually worked!

Little Jennifer was waiting for her turn on the slide. Kids were crowded up there since it was just added to the playground. The fellow five-year-old in front of her took his turn on the slide and whooshed away. Jennifer patted down her skirt and eased herself down onto the platform. She wanted to do this nice and easy and not rush it.

"Hey girly hurry up!" a voice said from behind her.

"Be patient," Jennifer said as she turned around to face him. Needles apparently didn't like being told what to do and pushed her down the slide. Jennifer let out a shriek as she slide down backwards. She fell off the slide and bumped her head right on the dirt ground.

She started crying from the bump and the annoying pain in her elbow. A pair of sneakers came up by her and a five-year-old voice spoke.

"Hey do you got a booboo?"

Jennifer looked up and saw a boy her age staring at her, concerned. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. The boy was really cute and Jennifer couldn't help looking into those blue eyes. She didn't usually like boys but with him there was an exception.

"Yeah I'm okay just bumped my head," Jennifer answered. He helped her up and pointed to the merry-go-round.

"Wanna go on that?" the boy asked.

"Sure," Jennifer said. "What's your name."

"Marty," Marty answered. "What's yours?"

"Jennifer," Jennifer said.

END


	7. Einstein

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of Baby Stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Einstein

The pound owner was opening the door to let a person in. Einstein, well he was not yet named and was just a puppy, watched excitedly. All dogs and puppies in the pound got excited whenever a possible owner came in. Everyone started barking loudly and Einstein joined in, yipping as loud as possible.

The pound owner escorted a man down the aisle of cages. Einstein pressed his little face against the cage door to see exactly who it was. Children tended to be less picky than adults when it came to puppies. Einstein couldn't see a child, though. There was just a middle-aged man walking beside the pound owner. The man was really tall and had on a blue hawaiin print shirt with cargo pants. He crouched down by a cage to look at a black labrodore retriever.

_No,no, not him! Pick me!_

Einstein put his small paws up against the cage door and whinned softly. He knew he had to get to this man or he would be stuck in the pound until someone else came and picked him. That could take a long time. Einstein pushed his head up against the cage door again and noticed that it was loose.

_Hope this works..._

Einstein backed up in his little place and slammed himself against the cage door. It opened on impact and the puppy raced out. He couldn't control his speed and ended up bumping right into the man. He picked himself up and shook his shaggy head.

"Well hello," the man said and Einstein let him pick him up. "Are you alright little fella?"

Einstein saw the man's face for the first time. He had big brown eyes and mane of long and slightly unruley blondish hair. His features were kind and Einstein gently licked the man's nose, making him chuckle.

He put Einstein down and stared at him. The puppy thought that he must impress this man in order to be taken home.

Einstein ran around the man and jumped around, yipping happily. He stopped and rolled over twice (something he had seen other dogs do before being adopted). It was quite an impressive show.

_Now for the big finish._

Einstein tried to stand up on his hind legs but fell over clumsily. The reached down to him and scratched him behind the ears, which felt really good.

"You really want to come home with me, huh?" the man said. Einstein yipped happily in reply.

_Yes! Yes! _

"Okay then," the man said and scooped him up.

0 0 0

Einstein sat in his new owner's arms with a brand new collar and a leesh. The pound owner was having the man sign the adoption papers and pay for Einstein. The puppy kept watching the two, panting happily.

_I'm getting a home!_

"Are you sure you want that one, Doctor Brown?" the pound owner asked. "He's kind of hyperactive."

"Yes I am sure," Einstein's new owner said. "He and I will get along just fine."

END


End file.
